


Chocobos & Bros

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being Lost, Chocobos, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by..., Lost and Found, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Missions Gone Wrong, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Inspired by the Episode of Giant Pokémon from Pokémon.When a hunt goes terribly wrong during a storm the Brothers are separated from their Chocobos. Both parties set out to find the other.





	1. Chapter 1

Lightening flashes over head as thunder rumbles like purr in a lions' throat before becoming a roar. Rain coming down by the buckets pounds on the bodies of the four brothers and their massive birds 

"Everyone stay close!" Ignis' voice rings out as he pulls on the reins of his Chocobo, the brilliant blue bird chirps out to the other three birds before turning it's attention to the jagged rock face it was ascending.

Carefully it jumps up its sharp talons digging into the stone as it lands with a flutter of its wings. Ignis and his Chocobo look back to the others.

Noctis was right behind him as his grayish green Chocobo jumps up. Both yawn only to end up sputtering and spitting out rain water. Gladiolus was behind the prince, his pink Chocobo kicking Noctis' causing it to glare. "Keep it moving." Gladiolus says "Just a bit further, to the map point."

And bringing up the rear was Prompto as his blood red Chocobo, who was just as clumsy stumbles against the slick stone "Are we there yet?" He whines as his bird cries out shaking it's head when a roar of thunder echoes out.

"Didn't I just say we're almost there!?" Snaps Gladiolus.

"I don't know...maybe...I wasn't listening." Prompto groans rolling his head to the side.

Gladiolus was about to say something more to the blonde when lightening strikes a tree several yards away from them, spooking the birds sending them charging this way and that way as their riders fight to control them.

"Steer them away from the cliff side!" Ignis shouts yanking the Chocobo away from the drop. His bird barely calmed down when another strike of lightening hit the same tree sending the birds into yet another frenzy. Only this time the four birds raced across an old log working as a bridge but under all the weight it snaps.

Sending the birds and riders into the raging waters below.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocobos speak in italics

**Chocobros: Gladiolus & Noct **

Gladiolus groans as his he pushes himself up to his elbows, his eyes blinking against the harsh sun light. Looking around he can make out the slumped form of Noctis, but Prompto and Ignis were no where to be seen. He gets to his feet scanning the area once more hoping to make out the shapes of the other two brothers.

"Iggy! Prompto!" Gladiolus shouts.

He waits for any movement, any sign that either of them had heard him.

Taking a deep breath he shouts out their names louder this time causing birds to flee their hiding spots.

When neither of them made themselves known Gladiolus cusses as he makes his way to the king as he rubs his head.

The young king could be heard mumbling about vegetables a sign he was okay. Gladiolus kicks Noctis awake causing him to stir and blink awake "Come on, we gotta move." He says gruffly.

Noctis groans rolling over not wanting to budge " 'nother hour...." the young king grumbles shifting a bit, some how feeling comfortable in the sand.

Another kick to his shoes "Noct now. We gotta find Ignis and Prompto." Gladiolus says scanning the area. "Where's Ignis and Prompto?" The young king asks sounding angry for having been woken up. He sits upright rubbing his eyes before looking around himself, half expecting to see the noticing that the other two weren't in sight. Gladiolus sighs rubbing his neck "I don't know but I can only assume that they're together." Gladiolus says glancing around "But we can't leave them out there on their own, seeing that they aren't as strong as you and me."

Noctis looks towards the lake which brought them to this stretch of shore. He knew that Gladiolus was right though he didn't need the man to tell him that. Standing up Noctis looks towards the forest behind him nodding "I doubt they'll let themselves get killed...but you're right...lets go.

**Chocobros: Prompto and Ignis**

Prompto groans as he opens his eyes, his hair limp on his head and gritty with sand and salty water. He sits up his vision blurry and his eyes felt irritated from the water. He rubs at his eyes calling out to his friends as he gets to his feet. His eyes ghosting over the landscape seeing nothing but a blurry mesh of shapeless colors.

Cussing, Prompto summons the first aid kit and takes out a black case, his glasses case.

Putting on his glasses he scans the land once more, this time seeing things clearer. He didn't see Noctis nor he see Gladiolus, he did however see a limp figure laying on driftwood. 

"Ignis." Prompto whispers, his heart racing as he approaches his friend. He doesn't hesitate to pull the other from the water and to safety. 

He lays Ignis down on the stone and looks him over. The advisor lay motionless his eyes closed and his lips a light pale shade of blue.

Panicking Prompto presses an ear to his chest, he could hear the faint thumping of Ignis' heart. Sitting up he tilts Ignis' head up a bit and begins to apply pressure to the middle of his friends chest. Pushing hard and fast Prompto delivers several compressions to Ignis' chest before moving to his face. He pinches Ignis' nose and puts his mouth over the others blowing air into his lungs making Ignis' chest rise manually.

Prompto moves back to the compressions and then to mouth-to-mouth. He does this three more times before Ignis coughs water sputtering from his mouth. He gasps and coughs before rolling a way from Prompto heaving up the water that he unwillingly swallowed.

Prompto moves towards Ignis rubbing his back waiting for him to stop puking up water. Prompto scans the area once more hoping that Gladiolus and Noctis would've appeared but no luck. 

"Th-Thank you...Prompto." Ignis coughs making Prompto shake his head "Aww dude you don't gotta thank me. You would've done the same for me." He says grinning.

Ignis gets to his feet only to have his knees buckle and a small cry rips from his throat as he falls back to the ground. "Ignis!? Are you okay?" Prompto asks frantically looking him over.

Prompto notices that Ignis' left pants leg was in tatters and blood was pumping from and unseen wound. "Okay Iggy I'm gonna have to check your leg." Prompto explains as he begins to roll up the pants leg.

Ignis' leg had several deep tears in it, exposing bits of bone, and his leg bent awkwardly.

"Okay, uh you have a broken leg. But don't worry I can pop it back into place." Prompto says looking at Ignis waiting for his approval. The older male sits up nodding and grips his leg. 

"Let's get it over with." Ignis says breathing heavy. Prompto nods straightening the limb "Okay...on three." Prompto says slowly pulling the leg "One." He pulls slightly harder "Two." The tugging grows worse and Ignis whimpers digging his nails into his flesh "Three!" Prompto shouts as he yanks Ignis' leg.

Ignis screams as the pain gradually increases, another rough sharp tug and a sickening click is heard as Ignis' let's out a bloodcurdling scream. His eyes squeeze shut and tears stream down his cheeks. Prompto apologizes profusely as he grabs the medical kit and takes out the alcohol. Apologizing he begins to pour the liquid onto the wound, he looks up worried about Ignis when he didn't react. To his surprise he finds the older male passed out, the pain having exhuasted him.

Leaving Prompto to treat and splint his leg. He sends the medical kit away and picks up Ignis pulling him into his back carrying him piggyback. 

Not entirely sure of where to go Prompto sets out on a random path.

**Chocobos**

Blinking against the pale green light, a brilliant blue Chocobo sits up yawning. Looking around she spots a massive pink Chocobo, a medium gray green Chocobo, and a small red one. Standing and shaking out her feathers she walks up to the others and chirps.

_"Enix, Nissin, Axel. You lot need to be waking up now."_ chirps the blue Chocobo.

Enix, the gray green Chocobo, rolls into his back eyes still closed. Nissin, the pink Chocobo, stands up groaning and shoots a glare at the blood red Chocobo named Axel.

_"We'd still be with our riders if only someone was a scary cat when it came to a little thunder."_ clacks Nissin his pink feathers twitching in the wind.

_"Oh I'm sorry. But last time I checked thunder was something that could turn you into a new recipe!"_ chirps Axel.

_"Oh come now, I doubt Ignis will turn us into a meal."_ The she-Chocobo says walking over to Enix.

_"Easy for you to say, Neptune. You're his Chocobo so naturally he wouldn't cook you."_ Axel says stumbling to his feet looking at his napping friend.

_"You're forgetting they got someone on their team would probably throw a fit if he'd learn he just ate a Chocobo."_ Nissin says in a mocking tone causing Axel to glare. However it goes unnoticed as the massive bird kicks Enix in the right wing causing him to chirp but nothing more.

The three Chocobos look at one another, neither knowing what to do and how to wake the lazy bird.

_"Come now, just because you're the kings bird doesn't mean you shall pick up his ways."_ Neptune says nipping at Eric and digging at him with her talons. Yet the bird simply continues to sleep.

_"Ya dude, bad influence."_ Axel adds circling the two.

_"You're one to talk."_ Nissin says flatly stepping back, the other two watch as he crouches and leaps into the air flapping his wings slightly landing on the kings' bird causing him to flap his wings and kick his legs in alarm.

_"Hey!"_ Enix squawks as he struggles to push the bigger and heavier bird off. Kicking and flailing Enix is squashed underneath the other chirping in distress.

Neptune sighs  _"Stop it will you. There are more pressing matters to deal with. Like where are our riders? I suppose you haven't noticed but they're gone."_

Hearing that Nissan and Enix stop their rough-housing looking around really seeing the land they were on for the first time. The birds were stranded on beach like shore with large stones dotting the land. Behind them was a vast ocean of shrubs and rocks varying in size and shape. But there was no sign of the humans.

_"You're right."_ Enix says standing up, his neck feathers bristle as his eyes narrow.

_"Perhaps we lost them up there."_ Axel says motioning to a massive wall of rugged stone, to sharp to grab on to but it was a start.

_"Perhaps. But we can't just scale that rock face. We must look for another path. This way"_ Neptune says turning to path behind them, with a chirp she motions for the boys to follow her.

_"Aye Aye."_

_"Wooo! Field trip!"_

_"Great...more walking."_

The Chocobos press forward with the intention of finding their riders unaware of the dangers that lie waiting for them.

 


End file.
